Foreplay Lexana Style
by Firefly01
Summary: Drabble following the events of Wrath, S7.


**Foreplay Lexana Style**

Lana put the last pair of Clark's clean socks into a drawer and slammed it shut. Ever since being stripped of Clark's amazing powers, she felt completely helpless. She'd had so much at her fingertips, there was nothing she couldn't have done. She glanced down at the bed she and Clark shared and growled, blowing stray hairs out of her face.

Almost nothing.

Lana picked up the wicker laundry basket and stomped her way down the stairs. She enjoyed being alone in the house. No one to smile and pretend for.

At the foot of the stairs, she heard a sound coming from the front door, and looked up. Lex stood there with his arrogant stance and a smirk on his face, looking at her.

"What do you want?" Lana spat out at him as she rounded the corner to the kitchen. He was the last person she wanted to see right now. She heard the screen door open, and his footsteps slowly following hers. Every nerve in her body screamed in alert.

Lex laughed and leaned against the kitchen doorway. "I just thought I'd see how you were," he said slowly. The smell of his body filtered through the air and whipped right past freshly baked pie to attack her senses.

She turned finally and struggled to keep her composure. The anger swelled into a fireball in her belly.

"You're not welcome here," she grated out, dropping the basket onto the floor. It irritated her that he saw her doing this kind of work. It irritated her even more that she cared.

"What? No hug?" he drawled, giving her another smirk. Before she had the chance to answer, he added, "Or did you just want to get straight to the making out?"

"I want you to get out," she said through her teeth.

"I guess you didn't tell Clark about that," he continued casually. At his mention of the brief kiss they'd shared, Lana clenched her fists in equal parts of anger and embarrassment.

Lex moved into the kitchen and looked around at objects on a nearby shelf. He picked up a picture of Lana and Clark with their arms around each other, smiling. He laughed.

"I said, get out!" she practically yelled at him. His presence in her territory unnerved her.

He turned back to her and looked into her eyes. "That's good," he said, sounding pleased. "Not quite there yet, though."

Lana began twisting a dishtowel in her hands, so tightly it would leave welts there later. She didn't notice.

Keeping her eyes lowered to the ground, and her voice even, Lana growled at him, "I…Want…You …"

Before she could add _"to go"_ Lex cut her off. "I know you do, but I don't think you're quite angry enough to let yourself act on it."

She shook her head in protest and tried to form words. What the hell was he saying? Before she could make her mouth work, Lex reached out and tore the towel out of her hands. Lana gasped, and felt her body fill with rage.

"That's it." Lex held her eyes in a steady gaze. "Get angry. Get pissed Lana, but quit holding back." He picked up the picture of her and Clark and threw it across the room. It smashed against the wall and crumbled to the ground, the spray of glass covering the floor.

Lana's eyes went wide with shock and then she flew at him. He deflected her easily, knocking her to the floor. She jumped up and swatted at him with both fists, finally connecting on the third try. It was an awkward punch that glanced off of his cheek.

Lex staggered backwards a step, and then moved towards her again. For a moment, Lana was afraid that he would hurt her, but he grabbed her face tightly in his hands and pulled her to him in a rough kiss.

Lana pushed him away and slapped him hard across the cheek, but he didn't notice. Already he was pulling her to him again. She kept her mouth closed and refused to let him in, struggling in his tight embrace.

Frustrated, Lex pulled back, and she looked into his eyes triumphantly. "Just admit it," he said breathlessly.

"No," she answered resolutely. But he had released his iron grip, and she still held onto his arms.

"This isn't you," he told her, his eyes sweeping the room around them.

"It could be."

"You miss me."

"I don't"

Lex sighed, and looked down at her body still so close to his. The hated smirk returned, and the moment his eyes lifted back to hers, she reach out for the nearest semi-heavy object- a Betty Crocker cookbook and brought it down as hard as she could over his head.

He fell to the ground, stunned and disoriented, and looked up at her in shock. His eyes caught the cover of the book she still had in her hand, and a laugh rumbled up from his chest. It spilled out and filled the room, echoing through the house.

Lana felt like an idiot.

"Well, you certainly know how to make a point!" Lex got up and dusted himself off, while Lana dropped the cookbook onto the table. She tried to compose herself, and stood up straight, hoping that she looked taller than the three inches that she felt.

With his eyes twinkling, Lex stalked back over to her slowly. Lana's skin prickled, and grew tight. She steadied herself for his advance.

He didn't maul her like she expected him to. Rather, he leaned in slowly, taking his time. Lana felt nervous and off balance, and waited for what she knew would be another kiss. His lips dropped closer, and she felt her mouth water and knees become significantly weaker.

His breath touched her face and lips parted. Lana held herself stock still and began to shake lightly.

With his lips an inch away from hers, Lex's hand reached up and pushed those pesky stray hairs away from her face. She shivered visibly and he smiled a soft, knowing smile.

"You know where I am," he whispered. Before she could register what he meant, Lex pulled away and walked around her through the kitchen towards the front door. "If you want me," he finished from far away. The screen door closed with a creak behind him.

Lana exhaled loudly and sat down at the table. The almost kiss hung heavily in the air, and she reached up and touched her lips gently. So close.

She came so close.


End file.
